The purpose of this study is to develop a way to identify as many individuals as possible who are at high risk for IDD. Since IDD can develop in children as young as six months as well as in older children, screening people at high risk for IDD must start at the earliest age. Therefore, screening newborn babies as well as older babies and children may help identify people at risk at the earliest possible age.